What should I do?
by Ohorat
Summary: Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun mencintai Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku?" "Kumohon, tahan aku..." -KAIHUN- YAOI. BL.


Title: What Should I do?

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Hurt

Author: Ohorat

Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun mencintai Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah menjalani sebuah hubungan selama 9 bulan. Bukan waktu yang lama juga bukan waktu yang singkat. Keduanya menjadi sangat dekat saat Jongin menceritakan dirinya sudah resmi putus dengan –mantan- kekasihnya dulu. Dulu ia sempat stress dan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan siapapun. Sehun kecewa mendengar itu, mungkin lebih baik jika mereka berteman saja.

Takdir berkata lain. Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat dan Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya bahwa ia mencintai temannya, Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu senang bukan main, ia menerima pernyataan cinta tersebut dan memulai hari-hari berikutnya menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin.

Cinta memang tak selalu indah. Ada saatnya pasangan kekasih itu tertawa, marah, dan menangis. Ini sangat berlaku pada hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menjadi orang yang sangat pencemburu jika kekasihnya itu dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan namja bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang ia tahu namja itu sangat genit pada kekasihnya. Sehun tidak suka, ia akan mendiamkan Jongin beberapa hari untuk menunjukan kekesalannya. Ia selalu seperti itu dan Jongin sudah sangat hafal. Bahkan mereka –selalu- hampir putus hanya karena sifat kekanakan Sehun dan pikiran-pikiran _negative_nya tentang Jongin.

Sehun selalu menanamkan dalam pikirannya bahwa cemburu itu tanda sayang. Ya, ia sangat menyayangi Jongin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja itu. Namja yang terkadang selalu membuatnya menangis di malam hari.

Se-brengsek apapun Kim Jongin, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia selalu mencintainya, ia selalu membutuhkannya, ia selalu menginginkannya. Dan keduanya berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan walau apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi takdir kembali berkata lain.

Ya, semuanya memang baik-baik saja sebelum Sehun menangis sambil berkata bahwa ia di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

Sehun menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Jongin malam itu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jongin..." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin masih mengelus punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkan sang terkasih. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah juga air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

"Kita harus mengakhiri ini."

Sehun menggeleng sambil menatap Jongin, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak mau."

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun, "Dengar, Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu kau harus mengkahiri hubungan kita. Pilihan orang tuamu pasti yang terbaik untukmu, aku tidak ingin merusakmu."

Sehun masih tetap menggeleng, air matanya menurun deras, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu..."

"Aku juga, Sehun-ah. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus bersamaku..."

Namja yang terus menangis itu kembali memeluk Jongin, kini begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Suara tangisnya begitu pilu membuat Jongin merasakan sakit yang sama. Satu tetes air mata akhirnya membasahi pipi Jongin. Ia juga tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya...

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka kaleng minuman sodanya setelah keluar dari sebuah minimarket. Ia meneguk minuman itu lalu menatap kosong ke arah jalan di hadapannya. Dimana orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu lalang melewatinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya membuat sebuah kepulan asap di udara mengingat malam ini salju masih turun. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Satu bulan yang lalu Sehun masih berada dalam pelukannya, dan menangis.

Ia akui ia adalah namja yang bodoh, membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja. Satu minggu yang lalu Sehun mengirimnya sebuah pesan bahwa ia akan bertunangan sebelum menikah dengan namja yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Jongin sakit membacanya, dan ia yakin Sehun lebih sakit disana. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain diam dan merelakan Sehun berlabuh dipelukan namja lain.

Sekarang dia merindukan sosok itu. sangat merindukannya. Andai mereka bisa bertemu saat ini...

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa terkunci, tangannya memegang erat kaleng minuman tadi saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan orang itu. Orang yang baru saja ia harapkan muncul dihadapannya dan sekarang harapannya terwujud.

Sehun juga mematung ditempatnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sekantong belanjaan yang mungkin baru ia beli di minimarket yang sama.

Ia masih sama, rambut cokelatnya masih sama, cara menatap Jongin pun masih sama seperti satu bulan yang lalu, seolah mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku.'

"Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" mata Jongin menelusuri Sehun dari atas sampai bawah membuat Jongin berpikir Sehun terlihat semakin kurus.

Namja berbibir tipis itu tersenyum simpul, "Sama sepertimu."

Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang memang sudah disediakan di depan minimarket. Mereka kini berhadapan, membuat mata Jongin tak sengaja melihat sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis kiri Sehun. Setelah menyadari arah mata Jongin, Sehun segera menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menunduk, ia menyesal karena tingkah bodohnya tadi. Melihat itu, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"Um... kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku mampir ke rumah teman." Jawabnya setelah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena suasana terlalu canggung saat ini. Jika saja cincin itu belum melingkar, mungkin Jongin akan menggoda Sehun dan membuatnya kesal.

Malam semakin larut, jalanan pun tak seramai tadi membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Sehun pun memperhatikan namja di hadapannya yang tetap melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?" suara Sehun terdengar sedih sekarang. Tatapannya berubah sendu membuat Jongin tidak tega melihatnya.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, lagi-lagi Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku?"

"..." _Tidak, Sehun-ah..._

"Apa kau hidup dalam kesakitan sepertiku?"

Satu tetes air mata Sehun meluncur. Jongin menatapnya sendu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Apakah sudah terlalu terlambat? Apa kita tidak punya kesempatan?"

"Sehun-ah..."

"Seperti inikah akhirnya? Apakah kita akan akhiri seperti ini? Apakah baik-baik saja denganmu? Jongin..." ia menghela nafas, "...Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin kembali terdiam, membiarkan Sehun dengan air matanya yang semakin deras. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya, itu hanya akan menyakitinya dan sulit untuk melepas Sehun.

Sehun menyeka pipi basahnya lalu beranjak. Tidak ada gunanya menangis di hadapan Jongin. Namja itu tetap akan melepasnya. Ia berjalan cepat, dadanya masih terasa sesak dan air mata itu kembali muncul saat sebuah tangan melingkar menahan bahunya. Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. Menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Jongin menangis, tangannya memeluk bahu Sehun begitu erat.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk, tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata yang tak henti menghujani wajahnya.

"Aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau benar-benar tidak tau perasaanku. Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika tanpamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku?"

"Tanpamu hidup ini terasa sangat sulit, Jongin... Itulah mengapa aku membenci diriku yang masih bernafas..."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku masih seperti ini... Aku hidup dengan hari-hari yang menyakitkan... Apa kau juga begitu?"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon hentikan-"

"Aku masih berpikir tentangmu, mungkin kau tak pernah tau tentang itu..."

"...Akankah kita berahir seperti ini? Apa itu tidak masalah bagimu? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya... Cinta yang aku temukan karena bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak akan menemukannya di tempat lain bahkan jika aku mati..."

"Sehun-"

"Jongin, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau bukan dirimu, tidak ada yang lainnya yang bisa tinggal di hatiku... Tolong tahan aku... Dan kau tau bahwa jika seluruh dunia mencoba, aku takkan pernah goyah... Tolong tahan aku-"

Jongin mengunci bibir Sehun dalam ciumannya sebelum menarik bahu itu dan membaliknya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Sehun pasti tahu. Ia sama sepertinya. Ia tersiksa. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun.

Jongin menciumnya semakin dalam, menumpahkan semua rasa rindu, kesal, dan sakitnya karena namja yang tengah menangis dalam ciumannya ini. Sehun meremas erat kedua lengan Jongin sebelum namja itu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan Sehun di dadanya dengan suara tangis yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Ia memeluknya erat dan mengecupi rambut Sehun. Dengan bibir yang terus mengucap, "Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

End

How? Absurd, ya?

Ini bukan songfict. Ini kisah nyata yang author alamin T_T sumpah nyeseknya gak abis2 sampe sekarang(?)

Kebetulan pas denger lagunya **Jisun – What Should I do** (ost. BBF) ternyata liriknya mirip sama kisah author, yaudah author pake aja buat ff ini(?)

Ini lagu bener-bener bikin nyesss... author gak bosen2 dengernya T_T

Maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet, author lagi gak mood gara2 nangis duluan(?)

So, keep reading and **review**! ^^

Big thanks buat yang udah review di ff **Crybaby girl** n' **Weird**. Maaf itu ff gak ada lanjutannya m(_ _)m

RanHwa19, urikaihun, Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, , fangfangxx, chuapExo31, DiraLeeXiOh, daddykaimommysehun, , SungRin Shin, Nagisa Kitagawa, YoungChanBiased, ayanesakura chan, , leeyeol, Arcan'sGirl, ohhhrika, chanB, sehunskai, kaihun1404, MikyuEvil, , Seli Kim, HunHun, Park, Minggi, Guest, cadel, kihae forever, haru gwanshim, kaihun krisho ship, sayakanoicinoe, xxx, Kaihun's kid, gwansim84, , frozenxius, Kim Jie Ya, yunacho90, utsukushii02, citrarois, , Kim Bo Mi, indah byunjungkim, thedolphinduck, kaihunhan, Kin Ocean, choi fai fai, Park eun hwa, hijklmnosh, LKCTJ94, Kim Yong Jin, Yehet

Annyeong! ^^

_Nb: ada yang punya line? Tukeran yok! Add aja alail28 ^^_


End file.
